


【ACU/拿诺拿】《归乡》

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 1840年，年迈的阿诺•多里安等到了拿破仑•波拿巴的灵柩重返法国。最近在b站看了几个拿破仑剪辑脑子一抽开始激情摸鱼，摸着摸着就五千字了（淦）你拿皇和法棍是不可能甜的，这辈子都不可能甜的。⚠️ooc预警⚠️主要角色死亡预警
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【ACU/拿诺拿】《归乡》

我听说他要回来了，就在12月15日这天，回到他热爱的法兰西，回到巴黎。我不知道要以怎样的表情和姿态去迎接他，后来我告诉自己：多里安，他只是具躺在棺椁里的骸骨，他看不到你。

我记得十九年前我们的最后一次见面，已经退出了兄弟会的我独自登上前往英国的船只，跨越英吉利海峡，然后从英国的港口改乘商船前往圣赫勒拿。两个月的海上旅行让我体会到了他当时所忍受的痛苦，而波拿巴还有随行的将军和仆人可以交流，他给别人讲着法国大革命和自己经历的每一件事，给拉斯加斯口述自己的历史，撰写成他的回忆录。而我，只是一个孤单的旅人，带着浓重的法国口音和船上的英国人交谈，我没有道出此行的真实目的，只说自己有些生意需要处理。我知道英国人不会允许一个法国人到圣赫勒拿岛上去见他，即使他已病弱不堪，欧洲的君王依旧畏惧他。前去圣赫勒拿岛的法国人必定带着情报和逃脱牢笼的钥匙，协助波拿巴再一次建立起一个辉煌的王朝。

我已经习惯了隐藏自己，即使脱下那身刺客袍，我依然选择用灰色的斗篷将自己的脸藏进兜帽里。我讨厌呆在甲板下的船舱里，木头潮湿发霉的气味令我作呕，黑暗的舱室让我的情绪更加阴沉，所以大多数时间我都呆在甲板上，咸味的海风裹挟着海水拍在船舷和甲板上，弄湿了我的斗篷和靴子，可是这至少比呆在阴暗潮湿的小房间里要强。海鸥追着船发出高亢的鸣叫，远处的海平面望不到尽头，我站在船上，忍受着晕船的恶心和眩晕，期待着船只快点靠岸。

5月2日，商船停泊在圣赫勒拿的港口，海上漂泊的两个月让我快要忘记走在陆地上的感觉，当我踏上陆地时，周围的一切事物都旋转起来，我像个蹒跚学步的婴儿向关口走去，承受着周围人怪异的目光，别怪我，我已年过半百，体能在迅速下降，我时刻都在提醒自己，我已经不再年轻了。我又想到了波拿巴，比我小一岁的科西嘉人只会比我更糟糕。

驻守的英国士兵在口岸处检查来访者的证件。傲慢的军官翻阅着我携带的文件，不断抬头看着我兜帽下的脸，随后他在文件上签了字，把它还给了我。

“法国人？”

“Oui, Monsieur.”

“去吧。”他挥挥手，示意我通过。

“Merci, Monsieur.”

我从他身边经过时，他警告我：

“不要靠近朗伍德别墅。”

拿破仑在这个岛上已被放逐了六年之久，所有人都知道他不可能再逃出这里。圣赫勒拿的总督也逐渐放松了对拿破仑的监视，减少了巡逻值班的士兵，连海上两艘巡逻的英国军舰也是一副懒洋洋的姿态，像海浪中休憩的海燕。圣赫勒拿甚至不需要铁窗和牢笼，它本身就是一座天然的监狱，荒凉的小岛上耸立着狰狞可怖的悬崖峭壁和嶙峋的火山岩，从我看到它的那一刻起，我就知道，拿破仑•波拿巴就算拥有翅膀，也插翅难逃。

英国人为他挑选的囚禁之所，已经注定了他会在这荒岛上度过余生，昔日的法兰西帝王，再也无法重现第二个百日政权。

刺客的天赋让我很容易就分辨出岛上的人，我绕开那些闲散的士兵，在朗伍德附近找到了英国人为他安排的私人医生的住所。我在他的家里看到了拿破仑的病情记录，近两年的记录几乎没有几页，我翻阅着医生的笔记，等着他外出就诊回来。

医生看到出现在自己家里的陌生人，理所当然的吓了一跳，他带着疑惑和惊恐的眼神看着我，手紧紧握在门把上，准备随时冲出去向附近的守卫报警。我先他一步将门重重关上，捂住医生想要呼救的嘴，束住他的双手将他压在墙壁上。上帝啊，我已经度过了人生的一半时间，这样的动作对我来说已经足以消耗我的大半体力，我已经不是当年那个飞檐走壁的刺客大师了，站在这里的也只是一个将要老去的男人。医生惊恐地看着我，口中发出呜呜声。

“嘘，只要你不出声，我可以留着你的命。”我压低嗓子在他耳边说着。

医生点点头，我松开了钳制着他的手。惊魂未定的医生捂着酸痛的手腕坐回椅子上，而我选择坐在了他的对面。

“你是来协助波拿巴逃跑的。”他小心翼翼地打量着我。

“你知道他什么状态，他不可能活着离开这里了。”

“那你为什么到这里来，法国人。”

“我想见他一面，最后一面。”我望着窗外降落在海平面上的余晖，艰难地吐出这句话。

“为什么……找到我。”

“你是岛上为数不多可以接近拿破仑的人，如果我想，我完全可以杀了你，然后取代你，但是我不会这么做。”

我看到有汗水从他的额角滑落，医生咽了一口吐沫，然后看着我。

“波拿巴他……一直拒绝我为他治疗，也拒绝服药，他宁愿疼到在地上打滚、呕吐、发烧、昏迷，也不愿让我挽救他的生命，甚至是减轻他的痛苦。”

“我知道。”

我努力回想着他的样子，可是我对他的记忆早就停留在他远征俄罗斯前，日夜的操劳让他的头顶变得稀疏，不健康的饮食让他的腰围增长了好几倍，可是拿破仑永远是那么固执，否则他也不会沦落到今天这般地步。我在医生的笔记里看到关于拿破仑病情的描述，我很难想象他痛苦的模样，也想象不出他现在变成了什么样子。

“我会向总督申请去为拿破仑治病，这两天你都可以去他的房间里，拿破仑命不久矣，他们已经没有那么警惕了。”

“谢谢。”

第二天早晨，我扮成了拿破仑的私人医生进入了朗伍德别墅，我终于在那间狭小的房间里见到了拿破仑•波拿巴。昔日的法兰西皇帝蜷缩在简陋的小屋里，角落里有老鼠在窜动，房顶的角落有蜘蛛结了网，蛛丝随着从关不紧的窗户刮进来的海风摇曳着，脚下的地板发出痛哭尖锐的呻吟，屋里的一切都死气沉沉，就像躺在床上的拿破仑•波拿巴一样。

他察觉到了我的到来，奋力想要坐起身，却丝毫使不上力气，灰蓝色的双眼像一潭死水一样愤怒地盯着我，他开始大喊大叫。

“我说过了，不需要你们这群狗屁医生来治我的病，我马上就要死了，如果你想要我的尸体，只要再等等就好了！”

我冷冷地摘下伪装，然后走到波拿巴面前，居高临下地看着他。圣赫勒拿六年的流放生活已经磨去了他所有的骄傲和荣光，他老态龙钟，病弱不堪，他的体型和我上一次见他时别无二致，只是现在的拿破仑像是换了一副皱巴巴、软塌塌的皮囊。

“是我，波拿巴。”

“是你，阿诺，你为什么要到这里来，你不该来这里。”他痛苦地别过头去，企图躲开我的视线。

“为什么不该？因为曾经的决裂，还是因为你不想让我看到你现在的样子？”

他沉默了半晌，然后艰难地抬起一只手臂，对着我。

“扶我起来，阿诺。”

命令，还是命令，他哪怕是被剥去了皇帝的头衔，都依然习惯于发号施令。可是我没有拒绝他，我照做了。

“你的仆人呢？”我看着空无一人的房间，问道。

“他们都走了，只有马尔尚还留在我身边，最近他在帮我立遗嘱，我的回忆录也撰写完了，你要看看吗？”

“不了。”我深知那本回忆录里不可能有我的姓名。

“你是来带我离开的吗？”他倚在墙上，脑袋无力地歪向一边，用那双像死水一样的眼睛看着我，我感到有一股气堵在胸口，我想逃离，我一刻也不想呆在房间里，我不想面对他，亦或是不想面对无法接受现实的自己。

“不，波拿巴，你知道你已经无法离开这里了。”

我的喉咙发紧，像有一双手捏着它，让我喘不过气来，即使从那扇窗户的缝隙里不断有风吹进来，我依然觉得窒息。我看到他笑着，咧开嘴，脸颊上松弛的皮肤被面部的肌肉带起，形成一副怪异的表情，我不断在内心告诉自己，拿破仑•波拿巴就要死掉了，昔日的法兰西皇帝、曾经的科西嘉少尉、野心勃勃的炮兵指挥官、法兰西的第一执政，他就要死掉了。我努力压制着内心的惊慌失措，迅速离开了他的房间，并保证明天还会去看他。

5月4日清晨，我早早来到了朗伍德别墅，马尔尚正守在拿破仑的床边，他见我进来，为我腾出一块地方。在晨曦中我将拿破仑唤醒，他用混浊的灰蓝色双眼看着我，又看了看马尔尚，然后让他忠诚的仆人暂时离开。

“让我和他单独待一会儿，不要让别人打扰我。”

“是，陛下。”

我目送仆人退出了他的房间，然后转过头看着床上比昨天更虚弱的波拿巴，生命正从他的身体里流逝，我不知道他还能撑多久。

“陪我聊聊吧，我们有多少年没有坐在一起好好聊天了，我和你似乎只剩下争吵，可那也无所谓，什么都好，陪我说说话吧。”

“我无意和你争吵，只是你太固执，太傲慢。”

他又咯咯地笑了起来，从喉咙深处发出低沉的笑声，让我毛骨悚然。

“你了解我。”

是，该死的，我恨自己太过了解他，他的固执像极了艾莉丝，我恨自己面对他们的固执选择了纵容，我什么也没能挽救。我看着给自己插上翅膀的伊卡洛斯义无反顾地去触摸太阳，然后葬身大海。

我们平静地聊起了过去，我告诉了他这些年我所经历的事情，他却很少开口，他虚弱得像是连说话的力气都被剥夺，我难得见他如此安静。我一直讲到接近正午，一直讲到几乎无话可讲，于是我停下来，久违地、认真地看着他，问道。

“波拿巴，你这一生，你的敌人畏你，你的臣民敬你，可曾有谁真正的爱过你？”

他沉默了良久，给了我答复，我知道我们每一次的谈话都会以争吵结束，这一次也不会例外。

“我将人民从腐朽王朝中解救出来，给了他们一个全新的、辉煌的法兰西，我戎马一生，无数次险些丧命在敌人的枪林弹雨中，我为了什么？为了让人畏我、敬我或是爱我？历史是公正的，我无惧后人如何评判我。我已经付出了代价，权力给了我荣耀，也同样留给我背叛、算计、疏离和决裂，这就是你想看到的吗？看到我被憎恶，看到我被放逐，看到我被病痛折磨得痛不欲生？”他被我的问题所激怒，用尽全身力气向我大吼。

“不！我没有！”我反驳道，可是心里却没了底气，上一次我与他争执的时候，我曾告诉他，野心终究会将他葬送，可当我看到的这个结局，我知道那些诅咒应验了，然而这也是我最不愿见到的结局。

“刺客，你的前半生又是为什么而活？”他质问我。

“波拿巴，我已经不是刺客了，你也不再是皇帝了。”我强行让自己冷静下来，而波拿巴的脸色正变得苍白。

“不，我永远是，哪怕他们剥去了我的皇帝头衔，哪怕我在这孤岛上忍受痛苦和寂寞，我依然是，欧洲的君王依旧害怕我，我的人民永远会欢迎我。”

尽管他在以前就是喜怒无常，我还是没能料到圣赫勒拿对他的折磨已经到了如此地步。

“你已经无药可救了！”

他的胃病发作了，这里面一定有我的原因。拿破仑的身体抽搐着缩成一团，他的双手捂着腹部，在床上颤抖，我听到了他努力压制却无法抑制的痛苦呻吟。

“该死！该死！该死！”

我听他这样咒骂着，是为疼痛而呻吟，也是为我与他施下的诅咒。

我们都该死。

“波拿巴！”我的手掌触碰到他汗湿的后背，一个荒唐的想法从我的脑海里飞速闪过。我想拥抱他，短暂地，可这毫无意义。

“你还戴着你的袖剑吗？”他从痛苦的呜咽声中挤出一个完整的句子，那声音几乎细不可闻。

“波拿巴，你不能这样，我已经不是刺客了，我没有权利决定你的生死，你不能让我这样做！”我的情绪逐渐失控，我的胸腔里有着剧烈的撕裂感，我迅速站起身，向后退去，像躲避恶魔一样。

“这是命令，多里安。”

“我不是你的臣子，我没有理由服从你的任何命令！”

“求求你，阿诺，求求你……”他看向我的腰间，我突然想起那里藏着一把我用来防身的匕首。

我看到有泪水从他的眼角落下，当命令变成哀求，我再也无法让自己冷静，我就要崩溃了。这个曾经强悍得让整个欧洲为之战栗的男人可曾流过一滴眼泪？可曾哀求过谁的怜悯？

“怎会如此？为何如此？告诉我，波拿巴！”

“你可知我将狮旗换为鹰旗是为何？”

身上最后的一层硬壳被击得粉碎，我鲜血淋漓地站在他的面前，泪水冲出眼眶。我终究是没有勇气拿起那把匕首，我跪在他的床边，看着他因疼痛变得神志不清，开始呓语。

“要鹰旗……”

“近卫军……冲锋……”

“绝不后退……”

“怜悯……”

我将自己的脸埋进臂弯中，额头抵着他的额头，我还能听见他微弱的呼吸声，和已经不成词的呓语。

Je te déteste.（我恨你）

Je t’aime.（我爱你）

傍晚，海上刮起风暴，飓风撼动了孤岛，将大树连根拔起，朗伍德别墅周围的小屋被猛烈的暴风拍打得粉碎。风雨侵袭了圣赫勒拿，周围的一切都在颤动，唯有拿破仑•波拿巴安静地躺在床上。我想那是他的灵魂掀起的风浪，他就要离开了。

我在这间小屋里一直呆到拂晓，海上的风停了，太阳从消退的云层间洒下金色的晨光照进了小屋，拿破仑最后的呼吸和脉搏随着那场撼动天地的风浪一起消失了。我为他拭去了眼角未干的泪，将他的大氅盖在了他的身上，我清楚地记得那是他在马伦哥战役中穿过的大氅。

我忽然想起不知何时我曾问过他：

“波拿巴，你后悔过吗？”

“我从不后悔，因为我绝不回头看。”

requiescat in pace, Napoleone bonaparte.

我在马尔尚和总督进来之前离开了朗伍德别墅，医生重新收回了他的身份，名为阿诺•多里安的人将永远离开这座孤岛。我启程回到了巴黎，回到了我与他共同生活过的地方，

1840年的寒冬胜过往年任何一个冬天，漫天的大雪将巴黎的街道染成一袭素白。我随着人流来到了凯旋门前，皇帝归来的这天，万人空巷。拿破仑生前未能从这里通过，而他死后，这个愿望才得以实现。我不禁在想，如果我再年轻二十岁，我现在也许会站在巴黎的屋顶上看着他的灵柩被他忠诚近卫军抬向塞纳河畔的荣军院，可岁月不能怜悯过我，也没有放过拿破仑•波拿巴。

风雪侵蚀着我年迈枯瘦的身体，棺椁上盖着的红色旗帜艳得像血，他在圣赫勒拿碑上无名，而如今他终得以拿破仑•波拿巴的身份被安葬在他热爱的法兰西。

“尊敬的皇帝陛下将于今日抵达他忠诚的巴黎。”

我想起那一日，阳光明媚，万人涌上街头迎接他凯旋归来。几十年后，江山已改，他们依旧等着拿破仑回到这里，哪怕回来的只是躺在棺椁里的一具骸骨。

“我永远都是。”

永远都是。

我望着缓缓沉入墓室里的棺椁，余光忽然瞥见人群中有个身着蓝色军装的青年，他瘦弱的身影在人所里如此突兀，脸上阴郁的表情让我移不开视线。我推搡着身边的人想要穿过他们到他那里去，我见他望了我一眼，嘴角扬起一个得意的笑，然后背着手走出了人群。


End file.
